A mali estremi
by Tayoel
Summary: Hoshi is strained. T'pol helps her out. And Travis get in.


_*A mali estremi…*_

Il guardiamarina Hoshi Sato si svegliò presto quella mattina, infastidita dal rumore delle bobine di curvatura mal allineate. Avere un udito fine aveva anche i suoi svantaggi. La giovane si segnò mentalmente di lamentarsi con il capo ingegnere, più tardi.

La ragazza si alzò dal letto, stiracchiandosi, osservando le stelle che scorrevano velocemente (nel senso giusto) fuori dall'oblò. Uno spettacolo affascinante, ma oramai consueto. Nel contempo cominciò a togliersi i vestiti, diretta verso il bagno, dove la attendeva la rilassante doccia mattutina. Ne aveva più bisogno del solito.

Accesa la luce, liberatasi dell'ultimo indumento, aperta l'acqua, la migliore traduttrice della nave (e forse di tutto il pianeta Terra) scivolò sotto il getto caldo, beandosi della piacevole sensazione dell'acqua sulla pelle del viso, delle gambe, del seno, di tutto il corpo. Ad un certo punto la ragazza, cospargendosi di bagnoschiuma, sentì la necessità di incrementare la pressione delle sue mani sul proprio seno, così da aumentare la sensazione di piacere che tale contatto le procurava. Hoshi cominciò a sospirare pesantemente e portò la sua mano destra all'altezza del pube, al fine di stimolare anche quella zona erogena. Poco dopo la giovane si ritrovò seduta sul fondo della doccia, immersa nel getto di acqua calda, impegnata a procurarsi il maggior piacere possibile.

L'addetta alle comunicazioni dell'astronave NX-01 Enterprise era umana. Questo significava che, contrariamente ai vulcaniani, le sue esigenze sessuali erano sempre presenti, per quanto non pressanti come quelle dei membri maschili della sua specie. Erano diversi mesi che l'Enterprise aveva lasciato la Terra, e condividere con poco meno di altre cento persone un'astronave grande poco più di duecento metri, comprese le gondole, significava avere pochi posti in cui trovare un po' di privacy (la doccia era uno di essi), e al contempo una limitata scelta di persone con le quali condividerla.

Il guardiamarina Sato, impegnata a liberarsi dallo stress di quella nottata, e di mesi di astinenza, quasi non si accorse del suono del comunicatore che suonava. Al secondo squillo la ragazza riuscì a calmarsi, alzandosi in piedi, e premette il tasto per rispondere alla chiamata.

"Q-qui il guardiamarina Sato" disse, con la voce più calma che poté.

"L'ho svegliata?" domandò la voce del capitano.

"No, ero già sveglia." disse la giovane, glissando volutamente sulle sue attività in corso.

"Meglio così. Abbiamo ricevuto un messaggio dal comando di flotta, ma è disturbato. Dovrebbe cercare di decifrarlo appena può."

"Va bene, arrivo subito. Sato chiudo."

La ragazza premette nuovamente il tasto e la comunicazione si interruppe. Subito dopo, la giovane formulò inconsciamente il pensiero *addio al relax* e, leggermente in imbarazzo, chiuse il getto d'acqua.

-o-o-o-

Hoshi Sato sedeva in sala mensa, osservando con scarso interesse la foglia di insalata infilzata sulla sua forchetta. La comunicazione che aveva impiegato un'ora per decodificare si era rivelata una semplice chiamata di servizio, nulla di tanto importante da dover interrompere la sua meritata doccia… A quel pensiero Hoshi sbuffo, leggermente arrossita, e si portò nervosamente la foglia di insalata alla bocca, cominciando a masticarla quasi con rabbia.

"Posso sedermi?" disse una voce femminile alle spalle del guardiamarina, che quasi inghiottì il boccone per lo spavento, voltandosi subito dopo. Era T'pol. La mancanza di _savoir faire_ dei vulcaniani era proverbiale, ma a lungo andare ci si faceva l'abitudine, quindi la ragazza non trovò necessario protestare e acconsentì alla richiesta del consigliere scientifico con un gesto. Una volta seduta, l'aliena bevve un sorso dalla tazza che teneva in mano, dando il tempo alla compagna di tavolo di finire di deglutire il cibo che aveva in bocca.

*Qualcosa ha imparato, vedo.* pensò lei.

"Ho notato una certa agitazione da parte sua questa mattina, guardiamarina." disse l'aliena. "Ha qualche problema?"

"Si preoccupa per la mia salute, sub-comandante?" disse la giovane, con aria irritata.

"Il suo incarico di traduttrice richiede una grande concentrazione, al fine di interpretare correttamente le comunicazioni aliene. Se un'astronave sconosciuta cercasse di contattare l'Enterprise, una sua indisposizione potrebbe avere gravi effetti su tutto l'equipaggio."

*Sa sempre come mettere a proprio agio le persone, eh?* formulò mentalmente il guardiamarina, trattenendosi dall'esprimere quel pensiero verbalmente. Non intendeva lasciarsi trascinare in una discussione che avrebbe certamente guastato il suo umore più di quanto già non fosse. Una volta calmata, la ragazza tornò a guardare la commensale.

"Lo so, è che… di notte non riesco a dormire bene… non sono ancora abituata al ronzio dei motori, e non sono a mio agio neanche in cabine così piccole…"

"Il dottor Phlox potrebbe prescriverle dei sedativi per conciliare il sonno. Potrebbe parlargli…"

"No grazie, non mi piace l'idea di iniettarmi nel sangue sostanze differenti dal cibo, anche se potrebbero aiutarmi." rispose la ragazza, contrariata dall'idea che le era stata proposta.

La vulcaniana inarcò un sopraciglio, bevendo un'altra sorsata di quello che - e Hoshi ne era sicura - doveva essere the.

"In tal caso potrei proporle una diversa soluzione al suo problema." disse.

"Si? Quale?"

"Le potrei consigliare di meditare in un ambiente più rilassante, così da rimuovere ogni traccia di stress ed emozioni negative, senza il bisogno di assumere farmaci."

La giovane si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto sarcastico.

"Scusi ma… non sono molto portata per la meditazione… non so quale effetto avrebbe."

"Lei mi ha mai visto indisposta, guardiamarina?"

Hoshi restò stupita da una tale domanda soggettiva, proveniente dalla persona più oggettiva e razionale che avesse mai conosciuto, e si voltò a guardarla in volto.

"No…" disse. "ma lei è…"

"Le tecniche di meditazione che utilizzo per mantenere costante il mio autocontrollo sono il frutto di millenni di storia vulcaniana, e le posso assicurare che sono molto efficaci anche sugli esseri umani. Credo che dovrebbe ascoltare il mio consiglio, guardiamarina."

La ragazza umana restò a bocca semiaperta ancora qualche secondo, prima di considerare seriamente la proposta di T'pol. Effettivamente non c'era nessuno, a bordo della nave, che avesse più esperienza di lei nel controllare gli stati emotivi, e in quel momento l'idea della vulcaniana era la migliore che avesse.

"D'accordo." disse la giovane terrestre. "Seguirò la sua idea."

"Le consiglierei di utilizzare la stanza di ricreazione per tale pratica." continuò la donna aliena.

"Cosa… la stanza priva di gravità?" esclamò Hoshi. "Mi perdoni, ma non so quanto potrei rilassarmi li…"

"Quella stanza è luogo migliore dell'astronave, per quanto concerne il fine che si propone, guardiamarina." continuò la vulcaniana, impassibile. "E se posso permettermi le consiglierei, giunta in loco, di non indossare indumenti."

A tale affermazione la giovane asiatica spalancò la bocca, incredula. La vulcaniana aveva pronunciato la frase con totale noncuranza, quasi come fosse stata in plancia e avesse informato il capitano sulla densità di particelle del mezzo stellare. Se la sala mensa fosse stata piena di membri dell'equipaggio intenti a mangiare, le teste di tutti i presenti si sarebbero voltate nella direzione delle due, e ad alcuni sarebbe andato un boccone di traverso. Fortunatamente all'ora di pranzo mancavano ancora alcuni minuti, e nessun'altro era presente. Hoshi ringraziò mentalmente tutte le divinità che conosceva per tale situazione.

"Ma…ma…" cominciò la ragazza, una volta ritrovata la voce.

"So che la maggior parte delle culture terrestri danno alla nudità una valenza intima e a volte dispregiativa" disse T'pol, indifferente all'incredulità e all'imbarazzo della sua commensale, cominciando nel frattempo ad alzarsi dal tavolo. "ma per una meditazione volta a liberarsi da ogni legame psicologico è consigliabile, se non necessario, liberarsi anche da ogni costrizione fisica." E detto ciò, si incamminò verso la porta.

"Ma… io non posso semplicemente andare li e…" cominciò Sato, ma T'pol aveva già aperto l'ingresso della mensa.

"Si fidi, guardiamarina." disse la vulcaniana prima di voltarsi e uscire dalla stanza, lasciando la terrestre incredula, ad ascoltare solo l'odiato rumore del motore ed il sibilo della porta che si chiudeva, con una nuova foglia di insalata infilata sulla forchetta.

-o-o-o-

Hoshi Sato non poteva credere di trovarsi li. I luoghi a gravità zero le provocavano nausea al solo pensiero, e in quell'istante lei era ferma proprio nel boccaporto d'entrata della stanza di ricreazione della nave, stanza che aveva volutamente evitato per mesi. Ma ancora più di questo, la ragazza non poteva credere di indossare la tuta della flotta senza avere nulla al di sotto.

La decisione di seguire il consiglio di T'pol l'aveva presa nel pomeriggio, quando aveva rischiato di addormentarsi davanti alla console di comunicazione, cosa che fortunatamente nessuno aveva notato. La scelta di indossare unicamente la tuta per recarsi alla stanza a gravità zero, invece, l'aveva presa per semplice buonsenso: non poteva muoversi per i corridoi nuda (la sola idea l'avrebbe uccisa dalla vergogna), e doversi togliere ogni indumento in un ambiente in cui ogni gesto l'avrebbe spinta da un angolo all'altro della camera era fuori questione. Doversi togliere solo la tuta era più logico (*Oddio, sto cominciando a pensare come T'pol*), ma era comunque incredibile avere avuto il coraggio per realizzare i suoi progetti.

La giovane aveva appena percorso i corridoi furtiva, vergognandosi come una ladra, terrorizzata all'idea che qualcuno la vedesse, anche se era consapevole che nessuno avrebbe mai notato la mancanza di biancheria intima, e che il rischio di incontrare qualcuno del turno di notte, ridotto rispetto a quello diurno, era molto limitato. L'idea di ciò che stava per fare la imbarazzava enormemente: ciò che la spingeva a farlo era solo la consapevolezza che, se avesse dovuto passare un'altra notte insonne, avrebbe sicuramente avuto un attacco isterico.

Uno sbuffo di determinazione accompagnò la spinta della giovane verso l'alto (anche se in quel luogo alto e basso non avevano importanza), cosa che però la costrinse ad aggrapparsi al boccaporto subito dopo, disorientata dall'improvviso cessare di una regola fondamentale della fisica.

*Cominciamo bene…* pensò.

La ragazza umana cominciò ad aprire la lampo della tuta, rabbrividendo alla sensazione dell'aria sulla pelle nuda, anche se questa non era affatto fredda (aveva alzato il termostato di quell'ambiente di qualche grado, poco prima). Subito dopo, tenendosi ancora al portello con un braccio, sfilò l'altro dalla manica dell'uniforme, per poi fare lo stesso con il secondo arto. Nello sfilarsi la tuta (Hoshi provò un moto di imbarazzo nel mostrare il seno nudo) la lampo della stessa le procurò un brivido sui fianchi, mentre i capelli sciolti le accarezzavano la schiena. Tali sensazioni erano leggermente irritanti, ma al contempo molto piacevoli. Il guardiamarina Sato cominciò a ringraziare il sub-comandante per l'idea.

Poco dopo la giovane lasciò la maniglia del boccaporto, così da poter usare entrambe le braccia per togliersi la parte inferiore della tuta, contemporaneamente alle scarpe. Ora la ragazza asiatica era completamente nuda, in una stanza priva di tutto, compresa la gravità, e fluttuava con accanto l'uniforme e le calzature appena levate. Reprimendo l'imbarazzo, Hoshi si diede una leggera spinta verso un angolo della camera, dove sistemò i suoi (pochi) indumenti. Era fatta. Ora doveva solo rilassarsi. Facile. Come no.

La ragazza mise le gambe in posizione conserta (altro brivido per il solletico provocato dall'aria nella zona inguinale) per poi appoggiarsi leggermente alla paratia con la schiena, chiudendo gli occhi. In quella parte della nave il rumore del motore a curvatura arrivava molto più smorzato, e la luminosità era soffusa. Niente a che vedere con i suoi alloggi, rumorosi e con un posto in prima vista sull'universo in movimento. Nella stanza dove si trovava ora la giovane non sembrava di stare viaggiando ad una velocità molte volte superiore a quella della luce, ad una distanza incredibile dal proprio pianeta natale. Si stava bene. Meglio di quanto la ragazza si sarebbe aspettata. Era effettivamente un posto dove potersi rilassare…

"Vedo che ha seguito il mio consiglio."

Lo stato di quiete e serenità, conquistato a prezzo di tanta vergogna e determinazione, era già finito. Hoshi sobbalzò al suono di quella voce, spingendosi involontariamente contro la parte e ritrovandosi quindi a volteggiare disordinatamente per la stanza, arrivando infine a toccare la paratia opposta, dove il volo della ragazza si bloccò. Una volta ristabilito (parzialmente) l'orientamento, la giovane si voltò ad osservare l'autrice del consiglio che l'aveva portata alla situazione attuale: nuda, in una stanza pubblica, osservata da un'estranea, per di più vulcaniana. Nel vedere la nuova arrivata, il guardiamarina realizzò di non aver bloccato la porta di accesso a quel locale, e si maledì per aver trascurato quel piccolo, insignificante, fondamentale dettaglio. Nel frattempo l'aliena in questione era entrata con una leggera spinta nello scomparto antigravitazionale, atterrando elegantemente in piedi su quello che doveva essere, in relazione allo sportello d'entrata, il soffitto. La ragazza umana era rossa dall'imbarazzo e dalla rabbia, immobile in posizione fetale, nel tentativo di nascondere più pelle possibile agli occhi del suo superiore in grado.

"Che cosa ci fa qui? Credevo mi avesse consigliato di venire qui a meditare in pace, e invece…"

"Sono qui per guidarla, infatti." disse T'pol, cominciando ad armeggiare con la sua divisa.

"COSA? Io non ho bisogno di…"

"Ho studiato le tecniche ideate da certe culture umane per alienarsi dal mondo esterno e trovare la pace interiore" continuò la vulcaniana, slacciando nel contempo un bottone posto in prossimità del colletto del suo indumento. "e le ho trovate ingegnose, ma relativamente inefficienti. Le tecniche sviluppate dai vulcaniani possono portare ad un risultato più concreto in modo più efficace e in minor tempo. Sono certa che non desidera trascorrere tutto il suo tempo libero in questo ambiente, cercando di conseguire uno stato mentale molto probabilmente inidoneo ai suoi scopi. Il mio contributo e la mia guida alla sua esperienza meditativa è indispensabile. Credevo che fosse chiaro durante la nostra discussione di oggi, in mensa."

Hoshi non trovò nulla da dire per replicare, ma non perché non ne avesse intenzione. Per tutto il tempo in cui aveva parlato, T'pol non aveva smesso di sbottonare ed aprire la sua uniforme, spogliandosi a poco a poco di fronte a lei, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. La ragazza umana non aveva notato come la divisa della vulcaniana fosse facile da mettere e togliere, molto più di quella in dotazione alla flotta stellare, che non era certo un indumento complicato da indossare. Il vestito della donna aliena era composto da un solo foglio di tessuto, elaborato in un sistema molto semplice e pratico di strati saldati tra loro da poche giunture ben posizionate, che lo rendevano elegante e armonico. La giovane umana restò stupita anche del fatto che la sua collega non indossasse ne mutande, ne reggiseno. La pelle ambrata vulcaniana rifletteva parzialmente la luce delle lampade della stanza, una leggera peluria bruna contornava il sesso dell'aliena, i suoi seni risultavano sodi e, constatò la terrestre con una punta di invidia, molto più grandi dei suoi. Una volta terminato di spogliarsi (anche le scarpe facevano parte dell'indumento) e sistemato il suo abito in un angolo, l'autoproclamatasi mentore della giovane (che era ancora chiusa a riccio) si diede una leggera spinta che la portò proprio di fronte al guardiamarina, fermando il suo moto appoggiandosi alla paratia dietro la terrestre. A quella distanza la differenza di carnagione delle due donne era ancora più evidente.

"Possiamo cominciare, se desidera." disse la vulcaniana, mettendosi nella stessa posizione che aveva assunto Hoshi poco prima. Questa era ancora incredula della situazione che si era venuta a creare, ma cominciò lentamente ad abbandonare la sua posizione di difesa, contagiata dalla disinibizione di T'pol, e si distese lentamente fino a portare il suo corpo ad una postura più naturale, per quanto lo consentisse l'assenza di peso.

"Si sente bene?" chiese ancora l'aliena, apparentemente incuriosita dall'espressione della terrestre nuda di fronte a lei.

"Si…ecco…ehm..." cominciò la ragazza. "è che… sono colpita da… si, ecco…" e mosse la mano ad indicare, titubante, il corpo nudo della vulcaniana. Questa parve comprendere.

"Su Vulcano indossiamo abiti per semplici fini di termoregolazione. La nudità non è considerata negativamente, e di conseguenza non siamo limitati alla convenzione sociale del pudore."

"Però… in sala decontaminazione… non si è mai…" insistette lei.

"Ho solo cercato di adattarmi alla cultura umana, niente di più." disse il consigliere scientifico, come se la cosa risolvesse tutto. "Ma in questo momento sarebbe illogico continuare ad utilizzare tale linea di condotta. Ha altro da chiedermi, guardiamarina?"

La schiettezza di T'pol era disarmante. Hoshi non trovò più nulla da replicare, e decise di assecondare la sua collega nel suo intento di aiutarla. La ragazza si portò nella stessa posizione dell'altra donna, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Ora si rilassi, e si concentri sulle sue sensazioni." disse quest'ultima. La giovane terrestre avrebbe voluto concentrarsi su ben altro, ma seguì le indicazioni della collega. "Ora si trova nello spazio, nel vuoto. Tutto intorno a lei soffia un vento impetuoso, che la colpisce. Ora quel vento comincia a scemare, si dissipa, e restano solo le stelle che la illuminano."

Quell'immagine mentale, il tono di voce di T'pol, l'assenza di sensazioni tattili dovute al contatto con il suolo o con i vestiti riuscirono effettivamente a rilassare la ragazza, che si sentì serena come non era da tempo. Hoshi aprì leggermente gli occhi, per poter guardare in faccia la fautrice di un tale stato di calma e ringraziarla per questo, ma così facendo non poté evitare di notare nuovamente la nudità della vulcaniana, i seni prosperosi, la pelle liscia e perfetta, e questo procurò alla giovane una sensazione che non avrebbe mai voluto provare in quel momento. Chiuse le gambe in fretta, imbarazzata.

"Va tutto bene?" chiese l'aliena, incuriosita da tale reazione.

"No, no, va tutto bene. Va tutto bene sul serio." rispose la terrestre, che ora cercava di guardare ovunque tranne che davanti a lei.

"Se c'è qualcosa che la disturba, io…"

"No, non è un problema, è che…" La giovane si interruppe, sbuffando. "Mi scusi… è che non sono abituata a… situazioni così…"

"Intende la nostra nudità?" chiese l'aliena alla sua sottoposto, che arrossì, annuendo in risposta. "Curioso," continuò T'Pol. "mi sembrava di aver compreso che l'imbarazzo provato dai terrestri in simili situazioni è molto minore se i presenti appartengono ad un gruppo sessualmente omogeneo…"

"Si, è così," rispose la terrestre in questione "però in parte rimane, e poi…" disse, interrompendosi nuovamente.

"C'è qualcos'altro che vuole dirmi, guardiamarina?"chiese T'pol. "Credo che, dato il fine che ci siamo prefisse, la sincerità sia fondamentale per il conseguimento di tale obiettivo." aggiunse poi, notando l'imbarazzo della giovane.

"Ecco vede…" cominciò lei, per poi pensare *siamo tra donne, in fondo*, facendosi coraggio. "…ecco, credo di… vede, è da molto che…"

"Parla di rapporti sessuali?"

"Ecco… si." rispose Hoshi, imbarazzatissima.

"Comprendo." continuò la vulcaniana, pensierosa. "Effettivamente voi umani avete una diversa predisposizione per quanto riguarda il ciclo riproduttivo… avevo notato quanto la sessualità vi coinvolga…"

L'aliena lasciò a metà la frase, tacendo poi per parecchi secondi. Hoshi la guardava, incuriosita ed ancora imbarazzata, chiedendosi cosa avesse in mente quella 'orecchie-a-punta'.

"Capisco." esclamò improvvisamente T'pol. "Credo che sia necessario rivisitare il sistema finalizzato al suo relax, guardiamarina."

Hoshi non comprese cosa intendesse dire la vulcaniana, ma cominciò ad intuirlo quando questa portò una mano all'altezza del seno della terrestre, cominciando ad accarezzarlo.

"Co…cosa, ma… sub-comandante, che…" farfugliò la ragazza, incredula.

"Dato l'effetto rilassante che le relazioni sessuali inducono in voi umani, è logico desumere che un tale approccio al suo problema possa portare una soluzione più mirata ed efficace."

"Ma… ecco, io… ah…"

La giovane terrestre non aggiunse altro. Il contatto della mano dell'aliena sulla sua pelle era imbarazzante, ma effettivamente piacevole. La situazione in cui la ragazza si era venuta a trovare era strana, quasi surreale, ma decisamente eccitante. Mentre le mani di T'pol accarezzavano il corpo del guardiamarina Sato, questa cominciò a godere della sensazione procuratale dalla sua collega e, quando sentì le labbra della vulcaniana a contatto dei suoi capezzoli, Hoshi capì che non solo tale situazione non le dispiaceva, ma che desiderava addirittura di più. Cominciò quindi a ricambiare il tocco gentile della donna aliena, appoggiando i palmi delle mani sui suoi seni, invidiandone ancora una volta la grandezza, per poi passare a toccare sia i fianchi sia il volto dell', ormai, amante, arrivando persino a baciarla senza vergogna. Le due donne arrivarono quasi contemporaneamente a stimolare i rispettivi sessi, avvinghiate in un vortice di baci e carezze. T'pol sembrava sapere esattamente dove toccare il corpo del guardiamarina per procurarle piacere, e quest'ultima realizzò, in un angolo della sua mente non travolta da tali sensazioni, che molto probabilmente quei gesti non erano dovuti all'istinto e alla passione, ma al calcolo e alla razionalità. La vulcaniana di fronte a lei (ne era quasi certa) non era minimamente coinvolta emotivamente dalle carezze e dai baci che le stava regalando, ma in quel momento non aveva importanza: Hoshi si sentiva bene con se stessa, euforica, eccitata e rilassata come non mai, desiderosa di continuare quel gioco ancora per molto. Poco tempo dopo, la giovane terrestre sentì una nuova sensazione sul suo sesso, diversa da quelle precedenti: aprendo leggermente gli occhi, vide che T'pol galleggiava davanti a lei, le mani ancora sui suoi seni, ma con la sua bocca a diretto contatto con il suo sesso. Tale visione, e il contatto della lingua dell'aliena con le sue grandi labbra, provocarono un moto di piacere ancora più intenso alla terrestre, che inarcò la testa all'indietro, felice. Ma la felicità durò poco. Nella posizione in cui si trovava, la giovane poteva osservare il boccaporto di ingresso alla stanza, nella direzione che avrebbe intuito come relativa all'"alto". Solo che ora in quel boccaporto si trovava una persona, di colore, che la guardava con un'espressione assolutamente stupefatta e incredula.

"Travis!" gridò lei, tornando istintivamente a coprirsi il seno.

Il timoniere della nave sembrava imbambolato di fronte ad una tale visione, probabilmente neanche mai immaginata dal giovane terrestre: le due donne più belle dell'equipaggio, che vedeva ogni giorno in plancia, e sulle quali aveva di tanto in tanto fantasticato singolarmente, entrambe nude, nel suo "punto felice", e in atteggiamenti più che espliciti. Probabilmente in quel momento il ragazzo doveva essere convinto di stare sognando, perché non reagì al grido della giovane asiatica, ne distolse lo sguardo dalla scena.

"Pensavo di rilassarmi un po'…" disse, quasi sospirando.

"Guardiamarina Mayweather" disse all'improvviso la vulcaniana, e Hoshi, sconvolta dall'arrivo del collega, si accorse finalmente che T'pol aveva interrotto la stimolazione del suo sesso. "capita a proposito".

La giovane terrestre, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, non credeva alle sue orecchie. Un'immagine mentale passò a velocità di curvatura attraverso i suoi percorsi sinaptici, e una tale ipotesi la lasciò talmente interdetta che non si accorse neanche del movimento dell'altra femmina presente nella stanza, che si era spinta fino all'ingresso della sala, accanto al nuovo arrivato. Travis non riusciva a togliere lo sguardo dal seno di T'pol.

"Il guardiamarina Sato necessita di un rapporto sessuale a fini ricreativi, e credo che lei sia molto più adatto di me per questo scopo."

Lo disse con tutta la naturalezza dell'universo. Travis sembrava non avere capito, continuava a fissarla in volto sorridendo in modo ebete.

"Ecco… cosa…" cominciò lui.

"Le capacità del guardiamarina Sato sono essenziali per il proseguimento della missione, e di conseguenza è indispensabile che la sua efficienza sia garantita. Non mi costringa ad ordinarglielo."

Nel dire questo, T'pol aveva affettato un braccio di Mayweather e l'aveva tirato leggermente a sé, abbastanza da far muovere l'intero corpo del guardiamarina verso l'alto. Lui, d'altronde, sembrava troppo imbesuito per reagire o dire alcunché.

Hoshi era ancora sospesa a mezz'aria, girando lentamente su se stessa, ancora intontita dall'idea del consigliere scientifico della nave e dal piacere che la stessa le aveva procurato fino a poco prima. Osservava il volto del suo collega e amico, che si era voltato verso di lei, avvicinarsi lentamente, sorridente ed estatico, mentre ruotava (dal suo punto di vista) quasi fosse un'allucinazione. E in quello stato di eccitazione, stupore e, forse, follia, qualcosa scattò dentro di lei. D'improvviso, lentamente, allontanò le braccia dal suo seno e le protese in avanti, come a richiamare a se il terrestre, afferrandogli il volto ed avvicinandolo al suo, per poi cominciare a baciarlo con dolcezza. Il timoniere dell'NX-01 Enterprise, dal canto suo, cominciò a rispondere al bacio, portando del frattempo le mani agli esili fianchi della giovane, traendola a se. I due continuarono a baciarsi per un tempo indefinito, finché uno 'Ziiiiip' non li riportò parzialmente alla realtà. Il superiore in grado dei due terrestri era ora al loro fianco, e aveva appena abbassato la lampo della tuta dell'elemento di colore dell'equipaggio, mostrandone la canottiera azzurra sottostante. Il guardiamarina Mayweather si liberò dalle maniche in poco tempo, senza smettere di baciare la giovane terrestre, per poi sfilarsi completamente la tuta, aiutato sempre da T'pol. Hoshi si ritrovò a domandarsi mentalmente perché Travis avesse voluto indossare tutti quegli inutili vestiti, e contemporaneamente si portò con il viso all'altezza delle sue mutande, abbassandogliele senza tanti complimenti. Il sesso del ragazzo, già parzialmente visibile attraverso l'indumento intimo, svettò in tutta la sua lunghezza di fronte al volto della giovane che, dopo un sorriso deliziato, lo accolse nella sua bocca, cominciando la stimolazione orale tenendosi nel contempo ai fianchi dei Travis, usando le braccia per muovere la testa avanti e indietro. Il terrestre sembrava gradire tali attenzioni, tanto che si tolse la canottiera (T'pol gli aveva già sfilato completamente le mutande) per poi portare la braccia ad accarezzare i fianchi, la schiena e la testa della giovane asiatica, inarcandosi ogni tanto dal piacere. Poco più tardi Travis allontanò Hoshi da se, per muovere il suo corpo ora leggero come una piuma (Hoshi era felice ed eccitata da quella sensazione) fino a portarla in una posizione più adatta a ciò che intendeva fare. Il movimento fu coordinato dalla stessa T'pol, che si appoggiò alle spalle della terrestre e la sospinse leggermente verso il guardiamarina Mayweather. Hoshi si voltò brevemente verso di lei, sorridendole riconoscente, per poi tornare ad osservare, quasi non fosse lei in quella situazione, il suo pube e le sue gambe piegate avvicinarsi sempre più al sesso di Travis, che dal canto suo la osservava e aiutava l'avvicinamento tramite una leggera trazione sui fianchi della giovane. Ad Hoshi venne in mente per uno stupido istante le registrazioni d'epoca degli agganciamenti tra gli Shuttle americani e l'antica Stazione Spaziale Internazionale, provando una momentanea ilarità. Quando la ragazza percepì la punta dell'organo genitale del guardiamarina Mayweather venire a contatto con il suo sesso, però, fu come se si rendesse conto solo in quel momento di ciò che stava per accadere, provando una istintiva e immotivata paura, e si afferrò all'improvviso alle braccia di T'pol, che ora si trovava sopra la sua testa.

"E' tutto a posto guardiamarina? Se la sente di continuare?" disse la vulcaniana.

*E' un po' tardi per fare certe domante, non ti pare?* pensò la giovane terrestre, leggermente interdetta, tornando poi a guardare Travis, immobilizzatosi ad osservarla, come in attesa dell'ordine del capitano di entrare in curvatura. Hoshi sorrise lievemente ed annuì. Mayweather sorrise ed annuì di rimando. Pochi secondi più tardi era dentro di lei.

Era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che Hoshi aveva avuto rapporti, così tanto che quasi aveva dimenticato la sensazione che ora provava nuovamente: un senso di piacere, di sentirsi piena, completa. Quella sensazione, unita al gentile contatto sulle sue spalle delle mani di T'pol, la fecero sentire felice come da tempo non le capitava. Poi Travis cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei, e la sensazione cambiò: da piacevole e appagante divenne ancora più piacevole e forte, Hoshi cominciò a sentirsi eccitata e accaldata, e si trovò quasi ad urlare il suo piacere ad ogni colpo del suo collega. La ragazza portò le sue gambe attorno alla vita del suo amante, come ad avvinghiarlo, sospingendolo ancora più verso di lei. Ormai non comprendeva più niente, aveva perso ogni senso dell'orientamento, avrebbe anche potuto trovarsi sdraiata su di un letto senza percepire più la gravità. E il fatto che Travis la tirasse a se ad ogni colpo, quasi fosse senza peso (come effettivamente era), la eccitò ancora di più, fino a che la somma di tutte queste sensazioni esplose dentro di lei, nel migliore orgasmo che avesse mai provato. Come ad imitarla, anche il guardiamarina Mayweather si inarcò e, con un'espressione quasi feroce sul suo volto, depositò il suo seme nel corpo della terrestre, tramite cinque o sei pulsazioni del suo sesso. Poco più tardi, i due membri della fotta stellare, respirando affannosamente, si separarono, mentre l'osservatrice vulcaniana, per l'appunto, osservava la scena.

"Ben fatto, guardiamarina. Guardiamarina." disse, rivolgendosi ad entrambi. "Ritengo che si sia rilassata a dovere, guardiamarina Sato. Spero che tale situazione non comporti effetti secondari sul vostro rendimento in servizio."

Travis sorrise, imbarazzato e un po' interdetto, mentre Hoshi sorrise divertita. Ormai si era abituata alle esternazioni vulcaniane della collega.

"Inoltre, data la situazione" (Hoshi si voltò verso di lei, incuriosita, e la vide allargare le gambe ambrate, mostrando il suo sesso nella loro direzione) "desidererei sfruttare l'occasione, con il permesso del guardiamarina Mayweather, per esplorare ulteriormente la sessualità umana. Dato che il mio incarico su questa nave si protrarrà a lungo, è logico imparare quanto più possibile sugli aspetti più importanti per la vostra specie."

Hoshi non si stupì. Anche lei, a ruoli invertiti, avrebbe voluto partecipare attivamente in una simile situazione. Chiedendosi se davvero T'pol fosse interessata ad un rapporto con Travis per puri fini di ricerca, si voltò verso il diretto interessato, che trovò ad osservarla, con uno sguardo come a chiedere il permesso.

"Ricordati che potrebbe ordinartelo." disse lei, scherzosamente.

Parve che il guardiamarina avesse interpretato la frase della sua collega pari grado come un assenso (*basato sul rapporto sociale, più che dal grado* pensò lei) e, con una leggera spinta, si portò di fronte all'unica vulcaniana della nave, nonché l'unica vulcaniana che avesse mai visto nuda, e cominciò a massaggiarle il seno, per poi baciarla con passione, ricambiato da un contatto più freddo ma comunque eccitante. La giovane umana si spinse fino ad una paratia e li si sdraiò, rilassata, restando ad osservare la scena che si stava svolgendo sopra di lei, ormai indifferente alle condizioni gravitazionali o ad altro. Vide il suo collega portare la bocca a stimolare i capezzoli vulcaniani di T'pol (*con me non l'ha fatto* pensò, leggermente delusa) per poi discendere il corpo dell'aliena, indirizzando tali stimolazioni su di un'altra parte del corpo del sub-comandante. T'pol sembrava indifferente a tali attenzioni, ma ad un certo punto le fini orecchie del guardiamarina asiatico percepirono un "Mh" soffocato. Era la prova che, anche sotto quella corazza di logica, anche i vulcaniani provavano piacere, e questo rese Hoshi ancora più allegra. Poco più tardi T'pol afferrò il membro del terrestre e, dopo una breve stimolazione manuale, lo portò all'altezza del suo sesso, voltandogli contemporaneamente le spalle.

"Così è più logico." disse.

*Così non devi preoccuparti di trattenere le smorfie di piacere, orecchie-a-punta* pensò l'altra terrestre presente nella sala.

Con la vulcaniana Travis non fu delicato come con Hoshi. Entrò dentro di lei con poco tatto, afferrandone saldamente i fianchi e penetrandola con forza. Dalla posizione in cui si trovava, la guardiamarina asiatica non poteva vedere il volto della sua superiore, ma dai movimenti delle sue mani intuiva che la vulcaniana stava provando lo stesso piacere che aveva provato lei poco prima, se non di più. Quel movimento ritmico durò qualche minuto, prima che Travis si inarcasse nuovamente e mescolasse (Hoshi ne era quasi certa) per la prima volta DNA umano e vulcaniano. Poco dopo i due amanti (*o forse l'esperimento e la sperimentatrice* si corresse mentalmente la giovane terrestre) si separarono, spingendosi entrambi, con un'esperienza ben superiore a quella della giovane umana, verso una paratia, che utilizzarono come pavimento. Hoshi capì, con una punta di tristezza, che la serata era ormai finita, e si lanciò anche lei verso l'angolo dove aveva lasciato i suoi indumenti, mentre T'pol faceva lo stesso e il timoniere della nave si impegnava a recuperare i suoi, più numerosi, ancora sparsi per la stanza.

"Non capisco una cosa," disse il guardiamarina, afferrando la canottiera nei pressi del soffitto. "ma i vulcaniani non facevano sesso una volta ogni sette anni?"

"E' una consuetudine, non un obbligo. Non credo voi capireste." disse la vulcaniana in questione, rivestendosi, con una punta di ciò che ad Hoshi parve imbarazzo.

Mentre si infilava la parte inferiore della divisa, la ragazza sentì il suo collega esclamare "Guardiamarina, aveva solo quella?" Imbarazzata per quello che Travis avrebbe potuto pensare, l'addetta alle comunicazioni della nave si limitò a dire "Lasci perdere." e si tirò su la zip.

-o-o-o-

Hoshi Sato camminava per i corridoi, diretta in infermeria. Aveva di nuovo tutti gli indumenti addosso, aveva appena fatto una doccia senza che nessuno la contattasse mentre era ancora bagnata, ma soprattutto era serena e riposata. Sarà stato merito del capo ingegnere che aveva riallineato le bobine di curvatura, o più semplicemente un effetto della serata appena trascorsa, ma la giovane aveva dormito divinamente quella notte. Percorrendo il corridoio con un sorriso che aveva inutilmente cercato di nascondere, arrivò di fronte alla porta del turbo-ascensore, che si aprì, rivelando al suo interno una persona con la quale la ragazza avrebbe prima o poi dovuto parlare a quattr'occhi.

"G-guardiamarina." disse Travis, leggermente imbarazzato.

"Guardiamarina." rispose lei, con un tono più calmo.

I due si guardarono per pochi secondi, come studiandosi, per poi sorridere amichevolmente in contemporanea. L'umano uscì dalla cabina, cedendo il posto alla sua collega, che entrò nel turbo-ascensore con un lieve gesto di ringraziamento. Nel vedere la schiena del collega che si allontanava, mentre le porte si chiudevano, alla ragazza tornarono in mente le sensazioni provate la sera prima, e tornò a sorridere. Quell'esperienza, che non avrebbe mai neanche ipotizzato fino al giorno prima, era stata sicuramente una manna per i suoi nervi, rinvigorendola e lasciandole nuove energie. Ma anche qualcos'altro, di meno rinfrancante. Che era il motivo per cui si stava recando in infermeria.

Una volta che ebbe superato le porte contrassegnate dall'antico simbolo terrestre della medicina, Hoshi trovò il dottore della nave intento ad inserire strane bacche (o almeno preferiva pensare fossero bacche) in una gabbia oscurata, ritraendo la mano subito dopo.

"Guardiamarina!" esclamo allegramente, dopo essersi voltato velocemente per appurare chi fosse appena entrato. "Bella mattinata eh? Dormito bene?"

"Oh si, molto bene." esclamò lei, per una volta contagiata dall'inesauribile ottimismo del denobulano.

"Ottimo." rispose lui, di rimando, riponendo il coperchio della gabbia al suo posto. "Allora, che cosa la porta qui?"

"Ecco…" cominciò lei, d'improvviso tentennante.

"Suvvia, non sia timida. Sono tenuto alla riservatezza medica, lo sa." disse l'alieno, spostandosi verso un'altra delle scatole che affollavano il locale.

"Ecco… mi serve un anticoncezionale." Hoshi cercò di non arrossire.

L'alieno aderente al programma di scambio medico interspecie si bloccò per mezzo secondo, per poi voltarsi verso la sua paziente e sorridere amabilmente.

"Preventivo o successivo?" chiese lui, in modo assolutamente neutro.

"Successivo." rispose la ragazza, imbarazzata nonostante l'affabilità del medico.

"Ooook." Disse lui, estraendo una piccola confezione da uno scaffale. "La vecchia pillola del giorno dopo, non passa mai di moda."

Il dottore non notò il rossore sul volto della ragazza provocato dal suo ultimo tentativo di sdrammatizzare la situazione, poiché le porte dell'infermeria si aprirono nuovamente, lasciando entrare l'ultima protagonista della serata precedente.

"Guardiamarina." disse brevemente T'pol, salutando Hoshi, per poi rivolgersi al dottore. "Necessito di un farmaco atto a prevenire gravidanze indesiderate." spiegò, quasi fosse una ricetta per un'aspirina.

Questa volta la paralisi del dottor Phlox durò molto più a lungo, accompagnata dal silenzio imbarazzato dell'altra donna presente nella stanza.

"Va…va bene." disse infine il medico, voltandosi a prendere una seconda confezione dallo scaffale, per poi porgerne una ciascuna ai due membri dell'equipaggio.

"Si sente meglio oggi, guardiamarina?" disse la vulcaniana, afferrando la sua confezione.

"Si." rispose in fretta l'altra femmina, imbarazzata ma anche divertita, chiedendosi se la sua superiore avesse intenzione di fare battute riguardo alla sua ritrosia ad assumere farmaci.

"Se dovesse avere altri problemi a prendere sonno" disse l'ufficiale scientifico, incamminandosi verso la porta dell'infermeria, seguita dalla sua interlocutrice "sono più che disponibile a fornirle ancora il mio aiuto. Sempre che lo desideri, s'intende".

Il guardiamarina Sato scoppiò in una risata, soffocata prontamente da una mano, mentre le porte si aprivano di fronte alle due complici, chiudendosi poco dopo alle loro spalle, davanti allo sguardo allibito e confuso del medico di bordo.


End file.
